


Из практики доктора Глоссопа

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 5 Drabbles R-NC17 [4]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Доктор Глоссоп - важный, хотя по большей части и незримый персонаж романов П.Г. Вудхауза. Его именем пугают лордов, чрезмерно обожающих спиртное, попугаев или наспиртованных попугаев. Он великий специалист по нервным болезням и убежден, что в большинстве случаев расстройство нервов и всякие «чудачества» происходят по причине пристрастия к алкоголю, мясной пище и кошкам.





	Из практики доктора Глоссопа

— Для начала она отрубает им голову. Нет! 

От истеричного возгласа своего собеседника доктор Глоссоп непроизвольно дернулся. Усилием заставил себя вернуть невозмутимое выражение лица и лишь легонько кивнул, побуждая продолжать откровенность. 

— Нет! — истерический вскрик сменился затравленным, испуганным шепотом. — Сначала она долго выслеживает жертву. Выходит на крыльцо, вся такая огромная, монументальная, в резиновых сапогах и старом макинтоше. Твердая безжалостная рука привычно сжимает рукоять старого иззубренного тесака. А они мирно гуляют по лужку... — голос несчастного дрогнул. В уголке глаза заблестела слеза. — Смешно переваливаются с ножки на ножку, нюхают цветочки... А она подходит — и хрясь!.. 

Бедолага резко рубанул ладонью воздух. Сэр Родерик, не ожидавший от пухленького, мягкотелого во всех смыслах собеседника такой прыти, отшатнулся, как будто ему на самом деле полетела в лицо кровь из перерубленных артерий. 

— Потом берет их за шеи и несет в свое логово, — с замогильными интонациями продолжал рассказ несчастный. — Подвешивает за ноги и собирает вытекающую кровь. Та сначала бежит резво, а потом — кап... кап... — Блеклые, почти прозрачные глаза предположительного пациента замерли, сосредоточившись на всплывшем в памяти образе. — И только редкие круги на темном, резко пахнущем багряном озерце...

Доктор аккуратно поправил монокль и который раз поразился, насколько изобретательна природа психических заболеваний: правой рукой забирая способность к здравому рассуждению, левой она щедро одаривает своих жертв фантазией и несомненным красноречием. Глоссоп буквально увидел нарисованную подробным рассказом пациента сцену: темные, гнетущие своды, окровавленные, обнаженные, а местами и с содранной кожей трупы, развешанные на вбитые в стены крюки и свисающие с потолка цепи. Старые, в грязных потеках тазы с бурой, постепенно сгущающейся кровью, вырванные из жертв внутренности, небрежно разбросанные по столам или даже волочащиеся по полу, запах...

— Вы даже представить не можете, какой там запах! — воскликнул теперь уже точно пациент знаменитой клиники неврозов доктора Глоссопа. — Уже через пару часов сладкий гнилостный душок распространяется по всему дому! Вам ли мне рассказывать, как быстро свежая плоть может превратиться в серо-зеленое, сморщенное, дурно пахнущее... — пациент сморщил нос и с видимым трудом подавил приступ тошноты. 

Глоссопу, который действительно хорошо знал, как выглядит последняя фаза существования организма, победить внушенное рассказом отвращение оказалось еще сложнее. 

Доктор заставил себя сосредоточиться на хрустальном графине, наполовину наполненном чистой водой. Графин и стаканы мирно стояли на боковом столике, так, чтобы беседующие за письменным столом врач и пациент могли в любой момент ими воспользоваться. Чистота, простота, натертый до блеска паркет, благородный палисандр мебели и отделки, задумчивый мраморный бюст в нише, за широким окном — зеленый, радующий простором и клумбами парк... И пусть где-то сторожат своих жертв убийцы, а потом жестоко их расчленяют, расшвыривают куски, пьют забродившую кровь и закапывают останки в землю... 

Глоссоп содрогнулся и заставил себя вернуться к позитивному мышлению. 

Пусть все эти ужасы происходят там. 

Здесь, в клинике доктора Глоссопа, царит мир и покой. 

— Хорошо, — доктор поднял ладонь, призывая к молчанию. Пациент, только-только рассказавший, как злодейка насилует трупы своих жертв, засовывая в них разные предметы, и собирающийся приступить к подробному изложению очередной порции жестокости, на этот раз — совершаемой в отношении еще неродившихся ангелочков, обиженно замолчал. — Вы все очень подробно рассказали, и я понял: ваша кухарка действительно ужасна, и то, как она готовит рождественских гусей, вам категорически не нравится. Позвольте уточнить: как давно вы испытываете подобные чувства? 

Пациент внезапно разрыдался. Размазывая по пухлым щекам слезы, он завел повесть о морковке. Это было пространное, извилистое сказание о несчастном корнеплоде, выращиваемом всему семейству назло, несчастным пятилетним, потом — одиннадцати- и затем девятнадцатилетним тогда еще не пациентом, но близком к этому состоянию отпрыску благородного семейства, которого многочисленные дядья, сестры, братья и кошмар современной Великой Британии — разнообразные тетки — то третировали за бледный вид, то за вытаптывание сортовых роз, то за поругание идеи рационального питания, то за шутку с фейерверками, начиненный которыми гусь все-таки взлетел выше крыши, но неприятно гнил половину зимы теми своими частями, которые даже радивые слуги не смогли собрать со всех горгулий и прочих художеств, украшающий семейный особняк... 

Поддакивая во время пауз и многозначительно хмыкая время от времени, сэр Родерик украдкой придвинул календарь и сделал пометку: «Найти нового повара». 

Кухарка в доме Глоссопов была не чета той, на кого жаловался пациент, но буквально вчера эта почтенная, вроде бы, особа как-то странно посмотрела на хозяина дома и с многозначительным смешком заметила, что тот набрал пару фунтов. Уютных, добропорядочных фунтов. Как гусь к Рождеству.

Не то чтобы сэр Родерик подозревал свою собственную кухарку в каннибализме. Он-то, сэр Родерик, в отличие от своих пациентов и большинства англичан, абсолютно нормальный человек. 

Но какое-то странное совпадение...

В календаре добавилась надпись: «Вегетарианца». 

Определившись с собственным будущим, сэр Родерик Глоссоп удовлетворенно вздохнул и сосредоточился на словах пациента. Кого-кого съел его двоюродный дядюшка? Канарейку? Кошку?

Кошки только на это и годятся.

Чудные дела творятся в старой доброй Англии...

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Из практики доктора Глоссопа"


End file.
